


Because every fairy tale as to begin with a tragedy

by Tygermane



Series: My Little Mortal [1]
Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Angst, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Dark Magic, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Flirting, Frigga is Loki's mom, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Laufey (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Little Mermaid Elements, Loki and Thor are half bros, Mermaid Frigga, Merman Loki, Merman Odin, Merman thor, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, Odin is a good dad, Odin is not Loki's dad, Odin loves loki, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prologue, Self-Sacrifice, Sorcerers, Tags May Change, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, no he really really loves loki, odin tries to save loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tygermane/pseuds/Tygermane
Summary: My take on The Little Mermaid AU, with our fav Asgardians as Mermen!The Prologue is a little on the darker side, so if you're thinking it's more along the lines of the Disney Little Mermaid version, you will be slightly disapointed. Though, it's not as dark as it could be.





	1. The Rise of the Dark Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tragic origin of our beloved Dark Prince.

Welcome to the beginning of our story. A story about a kingdom under the sea and it's youngest prince. A dark prince, consumed by jealousy and grief. Though, he wasn't always a dark prince. When he was a boy, he was the happiest he had ever been. He had the love of both his mother and father and an older brother to take him on made up adventures throughout the kingdom. Where his brother was favored by their father, Odin, he was favored by their mother, Frigga. There was no one more beautiful than she in all the realms, and no one more loving. She was a very powerful sorceress, loved by all in her kingdom. Where his older brother, Thor, was trained as a warrior by their father, the younger prince, Loki, was trained in the ways of magic, by their mother. He excelled in his studies, taking to the art very quickly. He was always a mischievous child, but as he learned magic, he began to use spells to play tricks, mostly on his older brother. His mother always praised his skills, nurturing and encouraging his natural talent.

With each year, the prince grew more and more powerful in his magic, more powerful than the king, or the queen. The king began to get suspicious of where such power was inherited from, and though the king, himself had magic, it was nothing like what the prince was capable of. The king knew, a child with magic like that, could only be the offspring of two very powerful sorcerers. Needing to have his suspicions confirmed, he confronted the queen about it. He was heartbroken to learn that she had gone to the most powerful sorcerer in all of his kingdom.

The king had been seriously injured in battle, she was told by the healers that they had done everything they could, but it was doubtful he would ever wake up. Distraught, the queen went to a powerful sorcerer, begged him for his help, begged him to use his magic to save her husband. The sorcerer agreed, but for a price. She promised him anything, anything as long as her husband would survive. The sorcerer was not kind, nor generous, he had been banished from the kingdom for his trickery and deceit, but he loved the queen, coveted her beauty. She had always been kind to him when he lived in the palace, when he had been one of the many advisers of the king. Where the others laughed and mocked him for being leaner and not built like a true warrior, she had always shown him kindness and respect. As time went on, he began to fall in love with her, wanted her for himself. He planned to steal her away, fleeing the kingdom, he was going to enchant her, make her fall in love with him. Somehow, the king found out about his plan, so on the night he planned to steal the queen away, the guards were waiting. The sorcerer was banished, never allowed to return to the kingdom again.

The sorcerer vowed revenge. He was finally able to take it when the queen came to him, desperate for him to save her husband's life. He agreed, told her to come back the next day and he would have a potion ready for her. She asked what his price was, he told her he would tell her when she returned. The queen went back to the palace, returning to the king. Before the light of the next day, she left, returning to the sorcerer. He was waiting, a hungry, lust filled smile on his face, a glowing potion in his hand. Upon seeing the smile, the queen knew his price. She also knew, that if she wanted her husband to live, she had no choice. She agreed to the sorcerer's price, gave her body to him willingly, allowed him to touch her, to taste her, to experience what only the king knew. She loved her husband more than anything, was willing to give anything to save him. The younger prince was the result of that price. The king did not blame her, he knew he would be willing to give up anything to save her, therefore could not fault her for her actions.

They agreed to never tell anyone, to never tell the young prince of his true heritage. The king promised he would love him just as much as Thor, would treat him as if he were his own son.

As time went on, the sorcerer became more and more obsessed with the queen. After she willingly gave herself to him, he had convinced himself that she loved him, that she was under some spell cast upon her by Odin. He began to plot a way to free her from the spell, so she could return to him, with their son, the young prince. The sorcerer knew she would bear a child for him, cast an enchantment to make sure of it. When he found out she'd given birth to another son, fair skin and dark hair, he knew the boy was his.

The sorcerer drove himself mad with his obsession, every attempt to break Odin's spell over her, failing. As a last resort, he had her and the young prince kidnapped. The young prince was not in his room and had been in the library studying magic that night, completely unaware that this was the only thing that saved him.

The sorcerer was furious the boy had been left behind, but he had the queen and that mattered more than anything. The young prince had spent his entire life in the palace, growing up believing Odin was his father. The sorcerer had seen the prince a few times, saw how he looked up to Odin, tried to please the king by being a warrior. With the queen, now by his side, the sorcerer knew he would be able to have another child with her.

The sorcerer cast his magic, to break Odin's spell, convinced it had worked, he freed the queen from her bindings. Once free, the queen attacked him and tried to escape, the sorcerer did everything in his power to keep her with him, but she fought back with everything she had.

The sorcerer pleaded with her to break Odin's spell, to look in her heart and see that she was meant to be with him. He knew she loved him as much as he loved her, the young prince was proof of that. The queen lashed back, said she had never, nor could she ever, love such a vile creature. The young prince was not a result of her love for him, but for her love of the only man, her heart had ever yearned for.

The sorcerer became blinded by rage, losing control of his power, in turn, losing the life of the queen as well. Realizing what he had done, the mistake he had made and knowing that once the king found out, he would loose his own life. Quickly coming up with a solution, he decided to make it look like she had been killed by the Kingdom Above the Sea.

He removed everything from her body and wrapped her in a net, he took her to a place he knew the surface dwellers frequented and he left her. Left her floating in the current, ungraceful and undignified. With one final look, he left. He swam where he knew the king would never find him and he hid. Bidding his time, until he could approach the young prince. His son.

It didn't take long for the king to notice his wife missing. He sent out search parties in all directions to find her. It didn't take long for her body to be found. She was brought back in secret, not wanting to alarm the princes. The young prince had always prided himself on being able see through lies and find out any secret. This was no different. He heard whispers that she had been found, floating in the current. So quietly, he waited and followed the guards who brought her back. They took her body to the king, and the young prince hid, and he listened. He listened when they said she had been found near the human fishing grounds. Listened when they explained that she had been found tangled in a net, how she had been stripped of everything and left to drift with the current. Listened when they said it had been the humans.

This infuriated the young prince more than anything ever before. In all the centuries he had been alive, there was nothing that had ever made him feel this blindingly angry. He didn't understand how the humans could commit such an atrocity. His mother had always told him they were understanding, kind, and very fascinating creatures. She had loved them dearly, had even been known to save them during fierce storms. The prince didn't understand how these creatures could kill so recklessly.

Not able to control his rage any longer, he burst into the room and upon seeing the lifeless body of his mother, demanded the king take his revenge on the humans. Demanded he flood their cities, sink all their ships and kill every last one of them. The king looked at his son with nothing but compassion and sorrow in his eyes, as he refused to raise a hand against the Kingdom Above the Sea.

This only enraged the prince even more. The prince vowed that if the king was going to do nothing, then he would take matters into his own hands. He would make the surface dwellers pay for what they had done. Before the king could stop him and explain himself, the young prince left. He left the kingdom. He remembered hearing whispers of a dark and powerful sorcerer who had been banished from the kingdom. He knew he had to find this sorcerer, plead with the sorcerer to teach him stronger magic that would allow him to destroy all those who lived above the surface.

After many nights, searching for the sorcerer, the prince had finally found him. The creature was weak, broken and quite mad. The prince attributed it to all the centuries of being alone in the open ocean. Leaving the sorcerer to his madness, the prince began to explore the cave he now called home, finding a small library in the back, he began to flip through the books. These were like no books he had ever seen in the palace. Full of dark spells and enchantments. Dark Magic.

“I can teach you.” The sorcerer offered.

The prince spun around, surprised to see the sorcerer behind him, a dark smile gracing his lips, the madness seeming to have completely vanished.

“At what price?” the prince asked, knowing knowledge like this was not given freely.

“Consider it a favor to the queen. A payment for her kindness and a punishment for her murderers.”

The prince examined the sorcerer, looking for the lie, the trick, anything that would suggest he wanted something else. He sensed nothing.

“Then teach me.”


	2. The Fall of the Dark Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything falls at some point.

The prince spent decades under the tutelage of the sorcerer. Learning all the dark magic he could. Sinking every ocean vessel the surface dwellers launched. Once it was learned that he was the cause of the all the sunken ships, he became known as the Dark Prince.

He reveled in it.

He took great pride leaving no one alive. Reveling in the anguish he knew their families would feel at their loss, but it still wasn't enough. After centuries of tormenting those above the waves, it still wasn't enough. As long as they still drew breath, it would never be enough.

Odin and Thor tried everything they could to stop the onslaught, but they always failed. The dark prince had grown to powerful. He became ruthless and consumed with revenge. With the knowledge that it was the dark sorcerer who was fueling his son's vengeance, he knew the prince would never stop. So, the king set a trap. He went to the Kingdom above the Sea, garnered a peace treaty in exchange for their help. The surface king agreed, only asking the Dark Prince be imprisoned, to never be allowed to attack another ship. Odin quickly agreed.

The land king gave Odin an empty ship. He dared not give him a crew, for fear they would loose their lives. Odin agreed. To many lives had already been lost.

Odin used his magic to guide the ship to where he knew Loki and the sorcerer would happen upon it and released it from his magic. Odin, Thor and the entire army followed the ship from a safe distance, as to not be seen. As the current got stronger, they held back, knowing Loki was brewing a storm to sink the ship.

The group stayed back, watching and waiting for Loki and the Sorcerer to reveal themselves before they would dare strike. Odin watched as the ship was rocked back and forth, thankful there was no one on it, battered by wave after wave. Just before the ship broke apart, Loki and the sorcerer revealed themselves. Silently, Odin ordered the army to surround the duo, while he and Thor created a distraction.

“LOKI!” Odin boomed, drawing the Dark Prince's attention, who smiled maliciously in return.

“Hello, father. Come to finally join me in ending the lives of every surface dweller?”

“Loki, it's time for this to stop. They have done nothing wrong.” But before Odin could continue, Loki yelled back.

“Nothing wrong? NOTHING WRONG?! THEY,” he yelled, pointing to the sinking wreckage, “WERE RESPONSIBLE FOR MOTHER'S DEATH! A DEATH YOU DID _NOTHING_ ABOUT!”

“Are you so blinded by rage and grief that you can't see the truth, brother?” Thor asked.

“I saw the truth the night they brought Mother's body back!”

“NO! You didn't! You saw what you _wanted_ to see!” Odin yelled, tired of Loki's stubbornness.

“NO! You saw what _you_ wanted to see! Am I the only one who saw the truth?”

With a heavy sigh, Odin hung his head. He realized his son was too far gone, consumed by grief and filled with the lies fed to him by the sorcerer over the centuries. The thought of what he had to do would break him and he was glad his wife wasn't alive to see it.

“My son, are you too consumed with vengeance, too blinded by grief, to even see the truth?” Odin asked, sadder than Loki had ever heard him.

“If anything, grief has opened my eyes!” Loki hissed.

“My son, it saddens me beyond reason, what you have forced me to do next. NOW!” Odin yelled.

Before Loki and the Sorcerer could react, they were bound by magic and surrounded by the royal army.

“Do you think this will hold me?” Loki laughed.

“Only long enough.” Odin said with a sad smile, before he focused his gaze on the sorcerer, pure loathing replacing the sorrow.

“Sorcerer Laufey, for your crime of kidnapping and murdering the queen, you are sentenced to death.” Odin growled.

“What?” Loki looked at the sorcerer, bound beside him, shock and disbelief written across his features.

“My only regret, Odin, is that I couldn't find another way to break the spell you cast on her!” He looked at Odin, sadness and defeat evident in his tone.

“So you do not deny it?” Thor asked.

“Loki, it was the only way to save her! I wasn't strong enough to break Odin's spell. But you, my son, you're strong enough! There is no magic you can't break, my boy! Your mother and I are truly proud of you.” Laufey smiled as he spoke to Loki.

“What?”

“Of course, Odin never would have told you. You were the result of the truest love, your mother and I shared. She begged me to kill her, begged me to release her from the spell she was under, so I did.” Loki could see the insanity, the madness in the sorcerer's eyes.

“LIES!” Loki screamed, but he knew. Deep down, he always knew.

“ENOUGH!” Odin yelled, before ordering Thor and his army to take the sorcerer away and carry out his sentence. He gave a nod to the sorcerers binding Loki and they released him, following the army. Odin then turned his gaze back to his youngest son. Moving closer, he began to speak.

“Loki, my son,” Odin said, reaching out a hand and placing it on his son's cheek, seeing the pure anguish and confusion in his son's eyes, he truly regretted what he had to do next.

“Please know, that what I do now, brings me no joy, and it's the last gift I can ever give you.” Odin said, placing his forehead against his son's.

Feeling the pulse of magic sent out by Odin, Loki focused on his father, not quite understanding what was going on. Though, he knew what that pulse was. It was his father separating the under sea realm from the realm of the land dwellers.

“I pray you don't have to wait long.” He whispered, before placing a loving kiss on his son's forehead and moving back. Staring at Odin, Loki knew this was not the who he had called father, who sent him and Thor on silly adventures when they were children. Who would chase them around the palace, while pretending to be the kraken. No, this was King Odin, ruler of everything beneath the waves. There would be no scolding by his father, this would be a punishment, ordered by the king himself.

“Loki, for all the destruction and countless deaths you have caused the mortals, it is clear that your heart and soul are filled with nothing but dark and malicious sentiment. There is no room in you for love and light, so, to relieve you of these burdens,” realizing what it was, his father was about to do, in a blind panic, he tried to plead with his father.

“Father, please! Don't do this! I didn't know! My grief and rage took over, consumed me! The sorcerer fed me lies, I wasn't able to see the truth! Please, father! Anything but this!” Odin closed his eyes, and for a brief moment, Loki thought he had reconsidered, but upon seeing the look in Odin's eyes, he knew nothing he could say would change the king's mind.

“You will spend the rest of your life with an empty, hollow feeling inside. Always cold, always wanting, always searching, never able to experience true joy or happiness, until those you have wronged forgive you and allow you to be whole once more. With the last of my life force, Loki, my son, I split your heart and soul in two.”

Loki watched in horror as Odin placed his hand on his chest. Beneath Odin's hand, Loki began to feel a sharp pain and saw a faint glow under Odin's palm. As the glow got brighter, turning into a piercing white light, Loki felt as if he was being ripped apart, he was sure his screams could be heard throughout the stars. The pain felt like it lasted lifetimes, but he knew it was only a moment before it stopped.

Gasping for air and floating limply in the gentle current, he had no idea how long it was before he was finally able to open his eyes. When he finally opened his eyes and looked around, everything had a dull tone to it, no longer was he able to see vibrant colors, and he felt hollow, almost empty inside. He felt like a part of him was missing, but he couldn't remember why or for what reason.

“Loki?” He looked up, seeing his brother, Thor, swimming towards him.

“Thor? What happened?” Loki asked, wincing at the pain in his head as he tried to right himself.

“Are you all right?” Thor asked, placing a gentle hand on his brother's back, avoiding his question.

“Where's father?” Loki asked, vaguely remembering his father in front of him and something happening between them.

“He's moved on, brother. He now swims with mother.” Thor said, giving Loki a sad smile.

“Come on, let's get you home, we can discuss things more when you're feeling better.” Loki just nodded in agreement before blacking out.


End file.
